


The Storms Are Raging On The Rolling Seas

by Emmy_Mae92



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Mae92/pseuds/Emmy_Mae92
Summary: When Blaine receives a phone call that tears his world apart, Kurt's there to comfort and love him.





	

Wrestling the door to their apartment open, Kurt was ready to yell for Blaine to come and help with the groceries when he spied his husband kneeling in the middle of the floor, arms wrapped around his waist and shaking.

Dropping the groceries, Kurt was by his side in an instant. "Blaine? Honey what's wrong?"

Perking up at Kurt's voice, Blaine launched at his husband, burying his face in his neck and sobbing as a bewildered Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around him, shuffling them until Blaine was in his lap and rocking the duo slowly.

Pulling away carefully, Kurt made Blaine look at him, taking in his puffy red eyes and quivering lip. "What happened Bumble B?"

Blaine ran the material of Kurt's shirt through his fingers, head dropping to Kurt's shoulder once more. "My mom called," He hiccupped, stuttering warm breaths hitting off of Kurt's shoulder, making him shiver. "Cooper got into a serious scooter accident in Cebu. They don't know if he's going to survive Kurt. What am I going to do without my big brother?"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, eyes slamming closed as memories of Finn's death came rushing back. "Oh Blaine." Kurt resumed rocking the pair of them, praying to a God he didn't believe in that somehow, some way his brother-in-law would make it. Cooper wasn't just Blaine's big brother, he was Kurt's now too and he made damn sure that the whole world knew it.

"There's not a lot we can do from here B, we're nearly nine thousand miles away. Do you want to look into flights?"

Blaine shook his head, "Mom said there's no point, she and my Aunts are with him."

"Come on," Kurt murmured, standing and pulling a pliant Blaine to his feet, gently guiding him towards their bedroom. "Let's go lie down."

Snuggling in tightly to Kurt, Blaine chuckled softly, "Do you remember the first time we saw Cooper after we were married?

Kurt tilted his head thinking for a moment before snorting with his own laughter, burying his face into Blaine's gelled hair. "God yes, that was the most compromising position we've ever been caught in."

"Thank God for blankets," Blaine smiled, "I think Cooper's still traumatised."

"Well if he will barge into the room of a married couple," Kurt sniffed, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine sighed quietly, "Thank you Kurt."

"What for?"

"Being here for this."

Kurt smiled, shuffling down the bed to lie face to face with Blaine his arms still wrapped tightly around his love. "I will always be here for you. Rain or shine. I love you. No matter what happens, I will be here for you. Always."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered jumping when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Scrambling to pull out his vibrating phone, he quickly accepted the call sitting bolt upright in bed, "Mama?"

Kurt watched as a sunny grin bloomed on Blaine's face, his entire face lighting up with happiness as he ended the call and rolled onto Kurt, pushing him backwards on the bed and slotting his face into Kurt's neck laughing breathlessly.

"He's going to be alright. They mixed up his scans with someone else and he woke up twenty minutes ago," Leaning up he pressed his lips to Kurt's, "He's already demanding that someone gets him a pen and paper so that he can write down his death defying experience."

"Some things never change," Kurt sighed, sealing his and Blaine's lips together again.

"Yep, like how much I love you," Blaine sang gently, joy lighting up his whole body.

"Sap."

"Admit it you love me too."

"Stop being an ass Blaine," Kurt laughed when Blaine started prodding him in the cheek.

"Tell me Kurt."

"Alright, alright," Kurt laughed, pecking Blaine's cheek, "I love you too."


End file.
